Change Of Destiny
by silver starlight wolf
Summary: Usagi doesnt know how she feels for Mamoru anymore, and belive's she may like somone else. Who you may ask well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Well hello again sorry I know I should get my other story finished before I start a knew on but this just came into mind one day so I thought I'd right it out. Don't worry though I'm still working on my other story Say Good Bye to Usagi Chapter to will be out soon just been real busy with school. Any ways now to the usual disclaimer: Yes unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon. No need Sue me because first of all I don't have even have enough money to get a lawyer I have a total of $20, second um there would be a lot of other people you would have to sue to. Any ways hope you like this one.  
  
*=Thoughts "=Speaking  
  
CHANGE OF DESTINY CHAPTER 1  
  
*I don't believe this. How the hell can this be? This just can't be happening. What about chibiusa this will be so unfair to her. But what can I do its not like I have free will over this and just when I thought things might settle down. Ack I can't stand this I'm going to have to talk to Haruka and Michiru about this*  
  
"Mom I'm going over to Haruka and Michiru for a bit I'll be back for dinner"  
  
"K have a good time"  
  
Walking down the street Usagi started to wonder to herself how this could be possible she had believed that her destiny was set in stone but now she wasn't so sure about that. She approached their house and walked up walked up to the door. *Well you can still back down now and then no one will know and you can go on like nothings different and nothing will to happen chibiusa but then you will never solve this and you won't be happy then will you. Why do things have to be so complicated.* So she rang the door bell and not even two seconds later did the door open to see Haruka standing there looking at here  
  
"Hey Meatball head what brings you here" Haruka said with a smirk on her face  
  
"Um I need some advice"  
  
"Sure come in so what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well you see um I for one I don't think I love Mamoru any more I mean I don't feel for him the way I use too I now see him as more of a friend now. Second I think I've fallen in love with someone else."  
  
Haruka looked at her with interest. " Well ok who do you think your falling in love with"  
  
"Umwellyouseeitsrei"  
  
"Could you say that one more time a bit slower maybe"  
  
"Sure you see I think whom I'm falling in love with is Rei"  
  
All of a sudden Haruka had a huge grin on her face. "So your falling in love with pyro are we. Well I see the predicament you're coming from. First of all your probably a little afraid about the way you feel towards Rei. I know I was when I met Michelle. First of all yes its perfectly normal to like your best friend this way. Second you're probably scared of rejection. So how am I so far?"  
  
"Right on how did you know."  
  
"Well I went through the same thing when I first met Michelle. Ok and I'm guessing at this but you also feel that if you give up Mamoru for Rei your scared about what will happen in the future Crystal Tokyo and chibiusa."  
  
"Yup. I mean if I give up Mamoru for Rei then chibiusa will not be born. So what do I do?"  
  
". Well I have no clue what will happen to chibiusa if you give up Mamoru but I do know that if you don't love him anymore and yet you marry him and have chibiusa you won't be happy. I remember when I was about your age I was also just finding out that I was a lesbian and the thought scared me. One because I didn't know how my friends would react and two because I know to my mom it would be unacceptable. So I went along with my friends checking out guys and such hoping that my feelings would change but they never did and it only made me unhappy. I didn't come forth about my own sexuality till I met Michiru. I came out of the closest and discovered that hey if my friends stop being my friend just because I decide that I'm lez then they weren't real friends to begin with."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"Well just like I thought she didn't approve and basically told me that she forbidden me to see Michiru while I was under her roof so I left home and moved in with Michiru and her family till we decided to move intro our own place."  
  
"So Michiru parents didn't mind the fact that you two were going out?"  
  
"Nope they didn't mind and like all good parents they excepted it. They found out that I had no place to stay so they told me that I could stay with them if I like and they kinda of became the family I never had. But where not here to talk about my past are we were here to figure out your future. So before I go any father I want to know how much you've thought about this through."  
  
" A lot because there would be know way in hell I'd be over here telling you this of all people if I wasn't sure because I know I'd never be able to live this down then."  
  
"Well you know me to well. Ok the first thing to do is to find out if Rei likes you the same way. And to do that were going to need a plan because from personal experience if you go up to a person and say Hi I'm Lesbian and I like you, they usually freak out at you even if they like you a little bit. But if we let it on to them slowly by the time you tell right out they might have feelings back for you if they didn't any before and they won't feel so weirded out by it."  
  
"Wait I though you didn't tell anyone till you met Michiru."  
  
"Well all except that one time when I was one vacation and I told a girl I liked her she kind of freaked out. So we don't want that now do we."  
  
"Ok so ho do we do this?"  
  
"Well first of all."  
  
Well how'd you like it? I know it was a bit short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Now then just like any other good author I can not stress enough how much I would love to get reviews so please, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back and with chapter two. Hope you like it and please if you would review i would love you till the end of time if you gave me some reviews. Oh and if you have any suggestions i would be glad to here them I always have time for input. Oh yeah the disclaimers I don't own Sailormoon blah blah blah you know the drill. So on with the story.  
  
CHANGE OF DESTINY CHAPTER 2  
  
" So that's it. That's all you want me do?"  
  
"Yup. That's it and nothing else believe me it might not seem that important right now but it is. So when do you think you can have this done for me by?"  
  
"Um I don't know I guess by the latest tomorrow before the meeting. Will that do."  
  
"Well I guess I could live with that. So lets see I want to give you a full week so be back here for week from today."  
  
"Ok well I've got to be getting home right about now or I'll be late for supper. See you tomorrow at the meeting"  
  
The walk home was a long one for Usagi. She kept thinking of what Haruka said and what would be the perfect time to put the plan into motion. *Well it sounds simple enough. But weather doing it is as easy as it sounds is another thing all together. Once the girls find out I'm never going to hear the end of it. There will be question after question. They'll probable think I'm sick or something. So when should I do this I mean I could do it today or tomorrow *  
  
She was rounding the coiner while figuring this out when she bumped into to someone and I bet you can guess whom she bumped into too.  
  
"Hey after everything we still manage to bump into one another Meatball head. So am i still picking you up tonight at 7"  
  
"Um yes you are. But I was wondering if we could cancel the movie and just go to the park."  
  
"Sure any particular reason."  
  
"You'll find out tonight."  
  
"Well see you later then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Yup this is going to be harder then I thought. Well then if i don't get home soon I'm not going to be aloud to go out tonight and that just won't do at all.*  
  
"Hey mom I'm back. What's for supper?"  
  
"Oh I found this recipe online thought I'd try it. It'll be on the table in about 5 minutes. So why don't you set the table."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Chibiusa's Point of View  
  
*Well something's up hmm bet whatever it is it's good. Better get home and inform Rei of changes.* "I'm home Aunt Irene. Is Usagi home yet?"  
  
"Nope not yet."  
  
"Ok. Oh I'm going over to Rei's after supper I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No it's perfectly fine I hope you have fun."  
  
*Well now to call Rei*  
  
"Hi Rei its me chibiusa."  
  
"Oh hey how yeah doing?"  
  
"Fine. I called about tonight, Usagi canceled the movie and decided to go to the park. So thought I'd let ya know. Same time though but I've got to go supper time."  
  
"K see ya."  
  
"SUPPER"  
  
After supper  
  
"I'm leaving mom see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I'm leaving too Aunt Irene."  
  
"Ok have a good time."  
  
*Ok Usagi what do you have up your sleeve. You just don't give up going to the movies for nothing so what do you have planed.*  
  
"Hey chibiusa over here"  
  
There was Rei and the girls at the park entrance waiting for her.  
  
"We better hurry up they're in their little spot and I don't want to miss a thing." Minako  
  
"Oh for peat sakes it's bad enough that were here but you don't have to be so eager about it either. I could be at home this moment reading a book or doing something useful." (AN: Now then if you can't figure out who was just talking without reading the next line well you're in the wrong anime place.)  
  
"Oh Ami every time we do this you say the same thing and every time you still come. Come on admit it you like this as much as we do." Makato  
  
"Guy's if we don't hurry up were going to miss everything. I want to know why Usagi would cancel the movie cause that's all I've heard of for the last week she really wanted to see it. And if you guy's just stay here and chitchat then I'll never find out why." Chibiusa  
  
"Ok lets go then and remember this time no talking." Rei  
  
"Jeez I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean to." Minako  
  
"I'm leaving now without you." Chibiusa  
  
"You know you're just as impatient as Usagi." Makato said smirking.  
  
"I am not." Chibiusa  
  
"Let's just get going." Rei  
  
As they got into view they were able to here the conversation.  
  
"Well you see."  
  
Usagi's Point of View  
  
"So why for the sudden change in plans Usako?"  
  
"Well you see I Kind of needed to talk to you and well its kind of hard in a movie theater you know."  
  
"Ok so what is so important that you would cancel the movie for."  
  
"Ok well the easiest way to do this is to just to tell out front."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ok here it goes. I guess I want to break up with you."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Well I need some time to myself for a while t figure something's out."  
  
"What kind of things."  
  
"Once I'm done figuring it out I'll tell you."  
  
"Ouch Minako what was that for." Makato said now checking out her hand that was formally over Minako's mouth  
  
"Are you feeling alright Usagi?"  
  
"Ugh can't we ever go on a date without you guys spying and yes I'm feeling perfectly fine?"  
  
"Usagi if you don't go out with Mamoru what will happen to me?"  
  
"Come here chibiusa. Listen to me I need to do this. Don't worry though if Mamoru and me don't get back together I'll find a way to have you I promise. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait there might not be a chance that the two of you will get back together?" Minako  
  
"Yes. Now then if I do remember right this was suppose to be just be me Mamoru was it not."  
  
"Yes." Minna  
  
"Well then I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting won't I."  
  
"Yes." Minna as minna starts to walk away.  
  
"Well then it's more then just a break time is it? I mean if you might not come back."  
  
"Well I'm not sure about that right now I just need time to think but I'll let you know as soon as I find out don't worry."  
  
"Is it something I did?"  
  
"No nothing at all it's me. I just need to figure something's out. Well I better be going see you tomorrow at the meeting."  
  
*Ugh that was harder then I thought it would be. Well better get home if I want to be up in time for the meeting tomorrow.*  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. So how'd you like it? I thrive on review so lets get those reviews in. Oh and if have any ideas or pointers I'll gladly take them in. So till next time.  
  
P.s.: REVIEW REIVIEW RIEWVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

_All right I'm back I know I was gone for a long while and I apologize but my computer went computer and haven't been able to get on. I have decided to continue and finish this story after recently getting a review to please continue. So here you are._

CHANHE OF DESTINY CHAPTER 3

"I'm home mom" Usagi yelled as I walked through the door.

"Hi honey how was your date?"

"Pretty good Mamoru and I have decided to take a little break for a while."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No I just thought that we might need a break from one another to think things threw mom. But I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed night mom."

She walked up the stairs and to her room before her mom could start asking anymore questions. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was answer a bunch of questions; she knew she would get enough of them tomorrow at the meeting. Lying down on her bed she started to wonder if she really was doing the right thing. What would happen if the girls rejected her, especially Rei, she wouldn't know what she would do. She needed the girls to be there for her. Deciding to get an early night sleep she got up and turned off the lights. At that exact moment Luna decided to make herself present.

"Usagi what's this I hear you broke up with Mamoru? Do you have any idea on how this could affect the future? Honestly do you not think?" Luna yelled as she hopped onto the young girl's bed. Wondering what had possessed the girl do such a thing?

"Luna I don't need this. Yes I do think. Believe me I have done nothing but think about this lately. I know the consequences, but I think its worth. I can't just go on and keep pretending Luna; I can't just let Destiny have its way if it means that I will be unhappy for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Luna but I'm going to bed we have a meeting tomorrow and I don't want to be late for it."

Next Morning at the temple

Walking up the steps of the shrine, she started to wonder what they were going to say, how they would react. Taking a big breath she walked into the room, all the girls were already there sitting around the table talking, when they saw her walk in they all went silent and looked up at her. She looked around but couldn't find Mamoru or Chibiusa. "Where are Chibiusa and Mamoru?"

"Well Chibiusa decided to sleep over at Mamoru's last night, and then he called this morning to say that they weren't going to be coming over for the meeting. Not that you can really blame him Usagi, you broke his heart last night and really didn't give him any clear reason as to why." Makato explained.

"Ya Usagi I thought you and Mamoru were deeply in love with one another. You always seem to want to be with, getting really excited whenever you two have a date come up; I mean what's the change, why do you all of a sudden decide to break up with him out of the blue. Chibiusa had been complaining to me on how you wouldn't shut up about the date you two were supposed to go on last night then you go and cancel it and break up with the guy I just don't understand it." Rei blurted, not understanding what was going through her friends mind.

"I know. I was excited about the date but it was more because I really wanted to see the movie. But I really need time to think everything through, I just don't think I feel the same way for him anymore, and I don't want to stay with him just cause our future, of what destiny has decided. I mean technically I shouldn't even know about it, no one should know their future. I don't want to jeopardize everything for everyone especially Chibiusa but I can't keep pretending. I tried really I did, I thought that maybe I was wrong or that it was just going to take time to grow feelings for him again. I might have loved him back in the Silver Millennium but now all I see him as is a friend, a big brother almost. Not a boyfriend in which I will marry and spend the rest of my life with, which I might add is a very long life. I'm sorry guys" Tears now building up in her eyes. She really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Its ok Usa, it just came to a shock to everyone, I guess we just always thought of you two as the perfect couple, but if this is what you want then we will support you a hundred percent." Minako replied getting up off the floor to comfort her friend.

"That's right Usagi were with you no matter what you can't get rid of us you're stuck with us for life." Makato said laughing getting up putting an arm around her princess.

"Though you need to go and tell him this Usagi, he still thinks he still might have a chance of getting back together with you. Yet by the sounds of it you have made up your mind and won't be going back to him." Ami stated being as logical as ever no matter what's going on.

"I know I'll stop by his place latter when I go to pick Chibiusa up and talk to him then. Though thanks guys for understanding and supporting me, it means a lot." Plopping down in front of the table she saw that there were some muffins sitting on a plate. "Yay Makato you made you muffins I love you so much!" Everyone laughed and sat back down and got to business as Usagi started to dig into the muffins.

Once the meeting was over and done with, Usagi made her way over to Mamoru's all the time thinking on how she was going to tell him this, and how to deal with Chibiusa, the little girl was going to be crushed, but she would make sure nothing happened to her she'd make sure she would still exist. Reaching his apartment she knocked on his door and waited. A couple of minuets later Mamoru answered the door and looked down at Usagi "Hi why don't you come on in. I'm guessing you cam over to finish what we were talking about last night sense we really didn't get to finish. Don't worry Chibiusa is lying down in my room having a nap."

"Thanks." Walking over to the couch in the living room she sat down. Taking a deep breath she began. "I'm sorry Mamoru if I ever led you on, it wasn't my intentions, I truly thought that if I gave it time that would be able to find feelings for you like I once had in the Silver Millennium. I still have of yet found these feelings for you, instead I see as a friend and as an older brother, but not a lover. I'm sorry if I have hurt you but I would love to still be friends with you."

"Its ok, I guess I could see this coming, I didn't quite see or feel the bond I remember us having, but even though I still very much love you and its going to take some time for me to get use this Usagi. Though I have one question for you what about Chibiusa, this will mean that she wont be born."

"No I will find a way for to be born, I love her to much to let this mean she wont be born, I have figured a way so that she will still be. I understand and will give you all the room you need, but when your ready to be friends with me again please give me a call."

"Wait what way have you found for Chibiusa?"

"You will find out in do time. Now I need to be taking Chibiusa home."

Getting up she went to Mamoru's bedroom and gently woke Chibiusa up. "Hey sweetie time to go home."

"Usagi? Did you and Mamoru work it all out?"

"Yes and we have decided that its best if we see other people. But don't worry nothings going to happen to you we wouldn't let it." Usagi took the young girl in her arms and just held her there for a few minutes. "But if we don't hurry up we'll be late for dinner and we don't want that now do we?" The little girl nodded and got off the bed and took hold of Usagi's hand.

_Well there you are. Now that I have a computer I will continue on with this story. SSW_


End file.
